


song of a waiting love

by wingsaloof



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Basically, Drabble Collection, F/F, First Love, Love, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: "I listened with my eyes closed to the repeating sound of the waves, today is quietly flowing by. With no one to pass by, I walked on the street alone, lalala... humming the song of love..."(Inside every member of Aqours, there are distinct feelings. Quiet, blooming, lovely feelings.)





	1. "i wonder if i can make an hourglass...", that's what i thought as i stood by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously based on Mattete Ai no Uta.  
> Title chapters are the girls' solo lines in the song! All translations are from [here](http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Mattete_Ai_no_Uta).
> 
> So, yes, this is basically a bunch of love polygons.  
> To put it in simple terms, it goes like this:  
> Chika and Riko like each other, You likes Chika. Ruby likes Hanamaru, who is torn between the Kurosawa sisters. Dia, Kanan and Mari still have complicated feelings between them. Yohane?  
> Yohane is just curious.

It was early morning in the beach.

Chika and Riko have been there since before sunrise, talking their feelings out, sorting their priorities. After a certain embarrassing sentence from Riko, the air became different between the duo. The pianist blurt out her honest feelings out of nowhere, not even her expected it. The fact that it was extremely spontaneous made that declaration even more flustering, and so they fell into an awkward silence.

While Riko stayed behind, sitting on the stone wall that set apart the beach from the street, watching the sun on its way, Chika was way ahead, playing on the shore. Her feet wet from the sea, the salty breeze refreshing as always, her heart still pounding from earlier. Riko's reaction to her own confession didn't left any space as if it was a platonic love or a romantic love.

Romantic love...

Chika's face heated up again.

Would Riko want her as... as a girlfriend? A lover? A wife, maybe? Her thoughts started running wild at the possibility of a life entirely spent with her miracle. Going to college together, living with each other, cooking dinner for two, s- s- sharing... a bed...

No, it's too early for that! Maybe she was just getting everything misunderstood! Now it's the time to calm down!

And so, Chika took a deep breath, staring into the endless sea before her.

She could work that out later. She needed to come back to Earth right now. Change her thoughts! Yes, that's it!

 

...

Since when was the sea so orange... Or was it the sun... It's almost mikan-coloured... Imagine the sea, but it's all mikan juice... Can someone drink the whole sea...?

Whoa, there's so many sand in the beach... Is there enough to make an hourglass? That would be nice to try...

Yeah...

 

Chika wished she could use that airhead of hers in that moment, but the girl behind her wouldn't leave her mind alone...


	2. always just rambling on pointlessly

If only Riko could keep her mouth shut.

Her cheeks had acquired a permanent red tone, apparently, ever since... the... accident... earlier. It's probably not even seven o'clock, yet she has already ruined her entire day. Week. Life. Maybe when she goes to Tokyo she can stay there forever, she hopes so. She shouldn't have said anything at all... The worst part is that it just came out, she didn't even thought of that before saying it. Now Chika is away from her... Not that she would expect something different...

The girl sighed, observing her beloved one playing with the water. Kicking it, swooping the sand under her. She wondered what Chika would be thinking of... Knowing her friend, she probably was with her head on the clouds. Or maybe not. Even Chika would be bewildered by a sudden love confession. Would she ignore it? Would she brush it off as platonic affection? What if...

What if Chika felt the same as her?

... She was reading too many romance novels. That's unlikely.

 

Riko wishes she had the courage to walk up to Chika and ask her. Be dashing like the handsome girls in her dear stories, and go at it like "do you know what I meant earlier? I love you for real. I want to be your girlfriend!"

That would be a disaster. She wouldn't even got to the second word without stuttering and biting her tongue. It's out of question.

Maybe waiting for Chika to come forward was a best option. If she never does it, it's because she took it in the platonic way. It's better like this. No relationships getting cut off. No awkward silences.

Another sigh came out from her lips. She's okay with only watching from afar. It wouldn't be the first time, and probably won't be the last. As long as Chika is happy and healthy, everything's fine.

 

The sun has already made a bit of its way up and the sky is already blue and they're still there. Chika has sat down, but the waves still hit her feet and her clothes must be wet at this point. Her eyelids feel heavy. The other girls must already be up... They should go back soon...

As soon as she opens her mouth, Chika turns back, her eyes slightly puffy. Must be the lack of sleep. Her friend comes near her, climbing on the rock wall.

"We should go back and get some sleep before breakfast."

Riko only nods, not daring to make eye contact. As she starts walking, she feels a presence ghosting over her side. She can hear Chika gulping down, coming closer.

 

Chika gets hold of her hand, linking them together and intertwining their fingers. Hers are shaky, but not as much as her own.

"Is... Is this okay?" She asks, voice also inconstant. "I mean, if you don't like it, you can let it go right now, but if you like it, we can stay like this until we get home, but I guess that if someone sees us like this, there'll be a scandal, right? I don't want to hear everyone screaming so early in the morning, rather, I'd actually love silence so we can go to sleep for a while..."

Riko can't answer. Her throat suddenly gets dry and her vision starts blurring. It can't be helped. The girl by her side rambling on pointlessly doesn't makes it better. But she doesn't hate it.

She also loves that part of Chika.


End file.
